


The Valentine sweets making

by WhiskeyKun



Series: The Yabai series [2]
Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyKun/pseuds/WhiskeyKun
Summary: After filming of the YT video for making Valentine snacks for the fellow members. The theatre goddess seemed to be a bit upset with herself, how did the majime cheer her up?
Relationships: Murayama Yuiri/Okada Nana
Series: The Yabai series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774810
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The Valentine sweets making

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Okdaddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okdaddict/gifts).



> A big thank you to my partner in crime and also my koibito-san for the idea for this one.

“Valentine’s is a really tiring isn’t it? Making chocolate and all. Being a girl is hard.” Nana sighed out as she began cleaning up the kitchen after switching off the camera. 

“Yeah, it is hard to be a girl. But at least we managed to get some videos for our YouTube channel. Hopefully the video and the sweets will both turn out well.” Yuiri responded as she tied the plastic bag up to leave it near the door. 

Nana wiped the kitchen counter, as she arranged Yuiri’s cookies and her chocolate tart into a tote bag to bring over for the members. Although many have wondered why their items are always in one bag, isn’t it obvious that it is more convenient to have one bag instead of two? 

Yuiri have taken the initiative to split their items into two separate bags at the start but after a couple of days, the two decided that it is more economical to get one plastic bag instead of two at a convenience store. And also because of Nana’s insistence that it wasn't necessary to go through so much effort to double things. 

“Naachan, I’ll change to my sleep wear first? Then I’ll take over from you to clean up the microwave and stove alright?” Yuiri suggested. Nana nodded in agreement as she gave out a energetic “Hai”. 

The younger twisted the damp towel at the basin with her slender fingers, she paused as she heard shuffling sound coming from her back. 

“That’s fast Yuuchan, I’ll go and get changed, I’ll come back later.” Nana patted her hand dry after folding the towel over the corner of the basin. She did not make eye contact with the goddess as she made a beeline to her room. Although she did see with the corner of her eyes that the theatre goddess seemed to change into the navy and white stripes pajamas. 

Maybe she should change into the pink and white one then! Nana put her efficiency to work, she rummaged through the wardrobe to seek for that one piece to pair with her beloved apple. 

“Yuuchan, I’m done, what else are left to clean?” Nana came back out from her room and initiated a back hug behind the older. 

She felt resistance from the goddess as she shifted in her embrace, and the goddess pulling away from her. Nana tightened her hold on the older as she rested her chin on the apple’s shoulder. 

Feeling satisfied that the struggling apple finally gave in and leaned back on her, Nana whispered into her ear, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Yuiri replied in a monotone voice. 

“Hmm? Something’s up, you’re being exceptionally quiet now. Tell me about what’s troubling you please? Yuuchan, I’m worried.” Nana continued her tight embrace on the theatre goddess, persuading her to tell her thoughts. 

“Just felt that I really am not suited for this job after all, we are not in studio and yet I still not really speaking up enough.” Yuiri said with frustration, clenching her teeth while leaning back on the younger. 

As expected, the younger immediately comforted her with her charming voice, “I don't think that’s the case Yuuchan, I think you are doing way better, and slowly improving too. Don’t discredit yourself like this. I’m sure everyone will be able to see that. It hurts me seeing you so stressed out and not recognizing your own strength. We all progress at a different pace isn’t it? And we all can’t be funny like Mogi-san, or extremely vocal like Mion. I think I have room for improvement as well, we all don’t get better overnight hmm? But I’m here with you, anytime that you need me, I’m here for you.”

“Naachan…” The theatre goddess called out as she turned her head to look at the face that whispered words of love and affection to her ears. 

“Hmmm?” The mint lover hummed back in response, as she look into the eyes of the apple that have turned red. 

“Kiss me.” A soft but aggressive request resonated in the quiet kitchen. 

“What?” Nana eyes widened at the demand. 

“I said, kiss me.” Yuiri wrapped her arms around Nana’s neck as she leaned forward, enticing the younger. 

Nana obliged immediately as she tilted forward and closed the distance between them. She sealed the lips of the apple and pressed forward towards the goddess. 

Next day  
Yuiri woke up as she felt the sunlight shining into the room. She turned and look at the younger with light bruises and love bites over her pale skin. She might have been a little too rough after Nana’s mischievousness over the counter top. Well, they won’t be having any photograph shooting soon, but she looked at the well aligned teeth marks on her biceps. She is also a casualty so her lover shouldn't be complaining much. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> And so... This is another dangerous one, please proceed with cautious to privatter, this time is... yabai.  
> Thanks for reading the work of a drunk h*ntai www


End file.
